SakuraStronger than the strong
by wellingtonowls
Summary: What will happen if sakura was a genius, had the strength of a god and was the same age as Uchiha Itachi, would they like each other and if so what problems will it cause...
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sakura's POV

 _I could not believe it, I died just because of that stupid Orochimaru. He won again and I hate it, so now I'm stuck in this bright, white room._

" _ **Hello, Sakura"**_ _said a voice snapping me out of my thoughts._

" _Um - Hello, who are you?" I asked_

" _ **I am Kami and I am here to give you another chance, I can take you back in time to stop everything from happening but all you have to do is accept" said Kami**_

" _I accept and thank you Kami" I said before taking a bow trying to be as composed as possible even though on the inside she was jumping at the chance of going back to fix everything._

" _ **Okay then, when you go back in time you will have all the knowledge you have now and you will still have your perfect chakra control although you won't have the strength and stamina you have now, you will have to work hard to get them back plus you will be the same age as Uchiha Itachi" said Kami**_

" _I understand" I replied bracing myself for what will come next but what I braced myself for was not as painful as what I was going through, I would have screamed but the pain was too intoxicating for sound to come out and that was the last I saw before I fell unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

Chapter 2: Blossoming Sakura

Sakura's POV

"Sakura, wake up or you'll be late for your first day at the academy," my mom said as she entered my room.

At first I was confused, wondering where the heck I was, but then my memories came flooding back to me and I remembered the deal I had with Kami.

"Sakura, are you alright? You kind of spaced out as I was talking to you" my mom said worriedly, waving her hand up and down in front of my face as if she was trying to disrupt a genjutsu.

"Yes mum, I'm fine," I said before my mom left my room.

I had just finished showering and I was going through my closet wondering what I should wear to the academy that will make me look strong, yet beautiful until a certain kimono got my attention, it was all black but with white stars and it came with some nice black boots so I decided that I will wear it.

When I chose my outfit I looked into the mirror to see how I looked and I saw my short 6 year old self staring back at me until I saw that I was going to be late if I stayed there any longer so I got out some kunai and some shuriken and placed them in my pouch before I headed out.

I jumped across the roofs to help me to get used to my chakra and because I knew it was the quickest way to get to the academy just for me to get there and find out that I was the second person to arrive with the first being an Uchiha boy judging on the Uchiha crest on his back and so to be polite I greeted him.

"Good morning Uchiha-san," I said for which he replied "Good morning um?"

"Sakura Haruno," I said giving him my name.

"Ok, Good morning Haruno-san," He replied before turning back to whatever he was doing.

We waited for what seemed like hours before other kids started filling out the classroom and then our teacher came ad started teaching us the basics and since I already knew these things from my past life, I was really bored so I decided to sleep until the bell rang, alerting us that it was the end of school.

After that, I came to the conclusion that if I went to the academy I would be learning stuff I already knew so I decided that I would send a shadow clone to the academy while I would spend the whole day training my body back to its formal glory.

The next day, I put my plan to action and was on my way to the library thinking about what scrolls I'll pick before I bumped a man in a green spandex.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see anybody" I said embarrassedly

"OH, IT'S FINE I CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE FILLED WITH THE SPRINGS OF YOUTH, SO I'LL LET YOU GO THIS TIME!" the man shouted in an unusually happy voice.

Recognizing the voice, I looked up to see that my suspicions were right, I was talking to Gai-sensei and I could tell because he still had those weird large eye brows that looked like giant black worms and he was wearing (as usual) his favorite green spandex.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOU YOUTHFUL GIRL and where are you headed to, shouldn't you be at the academy?" he shouted again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm heading to the library to get taijutsu (don't know how to spell it) and some other scrolls" I replied not bothering to answer his last question.

"OH YOSH, WELL IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE IN LUCK BECAUSE I'M A TAIJUTSU MASTER AND I COULD TRAIN YOU WITH MY OTHER YOUTHUL STUDENT LEE" he shouted, filled with excitement at the chance of having another student.

"Sure but where should I meet you, what time should I meet you and when do I start?" I asked, smiling at the prospect of getting stronger.

"YOU WILL START TODAY AND WILL MEET US AT 6 pm AT TRAINING GROUND 4" Gai-sensei said

"HAI!" I shouted fist in the air, my face filled with determination and that was the start of start of something powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

Chapter 3: Bloody Training

Sakura's POV

 _Flashback begins:_

" _OH YOSH, WELL IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE IN LUCK BECAUSE I'M A TAIJUTSU MASTER AND I COULD TRAIN YOU WITH MY OTHER YOUTHUL STUDENT LEE" he shouted, filled with excitement at the chance of having another student._

" _Sure but where should I meet you, what time should I meet you and when do I start?" I asked, smiling at the prospect of getting stronger._

" _YOU WILL START TODAY AND WILL MEET US AT 6 pm AT TRAINING GROUND 4" Gai-sensei said_

" _HAI" I shouted fist in the air, my face filled with determination and that was the start of start of something powerful._

 _Flashback ends_

I decided that I now hated Gai-sensei, like now I see why Lee had a lot of bandages because seriously this man is a slave driver.

After I had just checked out of the library with my medical, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu scrolls (I plan to master all of them) and sealed them in a scroll before putting it in my bag.

I ran to Training Grounds 4 because I did not want to be late, just to find Gai-sensei and Lee training intensely. I stood and watched them in awe for some seconds before I decided to let my presence be known.

"Um – Gai-sensei, I'm here!" I shouted

"SAKURA, MY OTHER YOUTHFUL STUDENT, YOU'RE HERE!" Gai- sensei shouted "MEET LEE, MY OTHER STUDENT."

"Okay, Hello Lee-san" I said

"HELLO, SAKURA-KUN! WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Lee shouted.

I mentally sighed, it seemed that lee was younger and in an eight year old body but except from that he was basically the same as his old self in my past life.

"YOSH! IT'S NOW TIME TO TRAIN, SO LEE I WANT YOU TO DO YOUR REGULAR WARM UPS, 500 PUSH UPS, 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND THEN TO PRACTICE YOUR STRENGTH, PUNCH THAT TREE UNTIL IT FALLS" Gai-sensei ordered Lee.

Then he turned to me " AND SAKURA I WANT YOU TO DO EXACTLY WHAT LEE IS DOING PLUS YOU WILL BE WEARING THESE WEIGHTS AND TO MAKE SURE YOU CATCH UP WITH LEE, YOU BOTH WILL BE WEARING THE SAME AMOUNT OF POUNDS, BOTH ON YOUR ARMS AND LEGS" Gai-sensei commanded me with a smile that made me gulp, before pulling out a pair of weights and attaching them to both my arms and legs.

Luckily for me, Lee was not wearing a lot of weights so I could stand it. At first we did Lee's regular warm ups which made me tired but when I was in 250th push up I started to feel woozy and in our 50th lap around Konoha I would have fallen unconscious, if Lee did not give me a soldier pill.

When it was time to punch the tree until it fell, I did it with ease with my monstrous strength which earned me scared looks from Lee and a shocked look from Gai-sensei.

"SAKURA, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER IT SEEMS YOU'RE EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL THAN I THOUGHT!" Gai-sensei shouted in surprise.

"Gai-sensei, since I'm done, please can I go home, I have scrolls to study"

"OH! YES, YOU CAN GO HOME MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER"

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" I said before heading home.

As I arrived home I greeted my parents and had my dinner before I went to study some of the scrolls I got from the library.

First I studied how to walk on trees and I did it but on walls, not trees. Then I learned how to walk on water using my bathtub, before I went into taijutsu.

I snuck out for the taijutsu portion and I took out a scroll labeled " _The cherry blossom style"_ and I practiced with it until I felt that I could do quite well but decided that it will take a long time to add my monstrous strength to it.

I then went into genjutsu and started to practice the signs for the genjutsu called ' _Ultimate nightmare_ ' but since I needed a target I couldn't perform the genjutsu.

Finally I started practicing a defense jutsu I created called ' _Sakura shield'_ it was basically a shield made out of sakura leaves but they were as hard as stone and until I got that down.

Then i started practicing an attacking jutsu I created called ' _sakura hailstorm'_ which sent a bunch of sakura leaves hurling at the opponent but they were as sharp as kunai, I continued practicing the two jutsu's until i could do it without hand signs or without saying it, I just had to think about it .

After I got that down I snuck back into my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face because I was getting stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

Chapter 4: Prodigies

2 years later

 **Sakura POV**

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Then i started practicing an attacking jutsu I created called 'sakura hailstorm' which sent a bunch of sakura leaves hurling at the opponent but they were as sharp as kunai, I continued practicing the two jutsu's until i could do it without hand signs or without saying it, I just had to think about it ._

 _After I got that down I snuck back into my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face because I was getting stronger._

 _End_

Today, I decided to go to the academy because my clones told me that I was being bumped up to the graduation class with Uchiha Itachi and I wanted to meet my new classmates so I put on my favorite black kimono with black boots before I headed to the academy after sending some clones to train and some other clones to the library to gather some info for a new jutsu I am making.

After making it to the academy while greeting some familiar faces on the way, I entered the class just the same time as Uchiha Itachi and we seemed to be the first people in class.

"Hello, Itachi-san" I said trying to ease the awkward aura around us.

"Hello sakura-kun" He replied which made me blush because I a long time ago I started to develop some feelings toward Itachi and I still wasn't used to him calling me that even though he has been doing it for quite a while.

 **Itachi POV**

Today started off well, I got dressed and changed into my dark-blue t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it with some black trousers, then I checked in the mirror to see if I looked good because I wanted to make sure I made a good impression on my classmates.

Yeah, you're probably wondering why Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan's prodigy is worried about what other people think, well the truth is that I have feeling like other people, it's just like I hide it because if I didn't, then my father would probably send me to Danzo, to join the root and everyone knows that once you join root, the first thing they do is destroy all emotions, turning you into a weapon for Konoha which is not what I want.

For example, I'm scared of Anko, Orochimaru's former apprentice, she is crazy, I am also kind of obsessed with my body because I like everything to be perfect but once I found out that my junk was larger than normal kids my age but I kind of ignored it.

"Honey, it's time for breakfast" my mum said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" I said

When I arrived at breakfast, I started eating a piece of dango with some tomatoes until my father interrupted me and my delicious breakfast.

"Now Itachi, it has come to our knowledge that you have been boosted to the graduating class with a girl called Haruno Sakura and we would like to congratulate you, the clan is very proud of you" my father proudly said.

"Thank you father" I said

"Now I have one question" My father said.

"Yes father" I said wondering what the question could be.

"What do you think of Haruno Sakura? I heard she has a lot of skill which is surprising since she comes from a civilian family but that's not the point, since she is the same age as you, she will most likely be on your team which could hold you back if she is one of your fan girls" father asked.

I snorted with a smirk on my face, she was anything from a fan girl, she was strong, pretty and smart plus she stood for what was right no matter if she has to beat you up for it, he knew because he and once been a victim to that and he swore never to do it again.

It had been that led to him having feelings for her, at first he was confused to what it was but when he finally knew what it was he tried to do his best to get closer to her which was why he called her 'sakura-kun' plus it was cute seeing her blush. They became best friends mostly because whenever she was around the fan girls would be too scared to approach them.

"No father, she is a strong kunoichi and is not one of my fan girls" I replied

"Good then we would like to have her over for dinner today, do you think she will accept?" my mum asked.

"Sure, I will tell her" I said before leaving the house, heading for the academy.

 _Time skip_

After sakura-kun and I greeted each other, we talked for some time before the rest of the class came until class started.

Now when we had been introduced to the class which apparently was not happy because a bunch of 'kids' were joining their class, we sat next to my cousin an Uchiha called Uchiha Shisui, he is funny so he and sakura hit it off well although I thought his jokes were stupid.

Finally, it was time for class to end, so I headed toward sakura.

"Hello sakura-kun, um my parents wanted you to come over so they could see the girl that got boosted to the graduation class, you coming? It's at 7pm" I asked

"Sure" She replied.

Would everything go terribly wrong while have dinner with the Uchiha's, find out on the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

Chapter 4: Dinner with the Uchiha

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 ** _Itachi POV_**

 _"_ _Hello sakura kun, um my parents wanted you to come over so they could see the girl that got boosted to the graduation class, you coming? It's at 7pm" I asked_

 _"_ _Sure" She replied._

 _Would everything go terribly wrong while have dinner with the Uchiha's, find out on the next chapter_

 _End_

 **Sakura's POV**

Last night was nice and I think the Uchiha's liked me mostly because Mikoto san thought of me as her daughter, Fugaku san was just glad that I wasn't one of Itachi's fan girls and sasuke kun thought of me as a sister, although I was surprised when I saw sasuke kun, he was so happy and cute when he was a kid, the clan's massacre must have really changed him.

 _Flashback no jutsu to last night_

 _I had just finished preparing for the dinner I had with Itachi's family, I had decided to wear my standard shinobi gear to show them that I am a serious kunoichi not just some fan girl with my long pink hair tied in a messy bun with my two katanas that I recently learned how to use called 'Cherry blossom' and 'Dark Angel' with a necklace Tsunde (I'm not sure if this is the right spelling) gave me. When I was done preparing, I waited for a while until I heard Itachi ring my door bell._

 _"_ _Good evening, Sakura kun" Itachi said as I opened my apartment door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands._

 _"_ _Good evening, Itachi kun" I said_

 _"_ _These are for you" He said as he handed me the bouquet of flowers._

 _"_ _Thank you Itachi Kun, I'll be right back" I said before putting them on the table in the living room._

 _"_ _Okay, I'm ready to go" I said after I had dropped the bouquet in the living room._

 _Then we headed to the clan compound, and I was awestruck at how big it was although I had been there before in my past life it still amazed me at how nice it looked every time I came here._

 _We walked past the buildings with Itachi focused on where he was going and me looking around everywhere while still managing to follow Itachi._

 _Finally we stopped at a large mansion, at the center of the clan, which I guessed was where Itachi lived and entered the mansion after I took off my shoes at the entrance._

 _"_ _Mum, Dad I'm home" Itachi called._

 _"_ _We are all here Itachi kun" his mum answered._

 _Then he led me to his kitchen and dining room (there was a door connecting the two rooms)_

 _When we arrived at the kitchen, I saw his dad, mum and cute little sasuke kun waiting for me._

 _"_ _Good evening Sakura chan, my name is Mikoto, Itachi's mum" Mikoto san said._

 _"_ _Good evening Haruno san, my name is Fugaku, I am Itachi's dad" Fugaku said_

 _"_ _Good evening, Mikoto san, Fugaku san" I replied back._

 _"_ _Um – take a seat dear, food will be ready soon" Mikoto san said and some minutes later, servants came and dropped the food on the table._

 _I was shocked to the point that the Uchiha's ate like kings was an understatement. It wasn't that they ate a lot like the Akimichi clan, no it was the fact that everything was perfect, the quantity, the presentation, the desert and everything was cooked perfectly it wasn't undercooked or undercooked, It was just right (from the book Goldilocks and the three bears)._

 _Timeskip_

 _The dinner also tasted perfect too, even though you could see Fugaku san judging me probably to see if I was one of Itachi's fangirl._

 _After dinner, Fugaku san requested if Itachi and I could have a battle and I gratefully accepted which led to all of us including cute little sasuke kun heading toward the training grounds._

 _When we arrived, Fugaku san started the fight and the first match was on genjutsu. Itachi activated his sharigan and put me in a genjutsu but I simply countered back by making a double layer genjutsu after I dispersed his genjutsu._

 _The first layer made it look like I was still in the genjutsu while the second layer made it look like I did a genjutsu which got him stuck in quicksand, he quickly dispersed the first layer but still was struggling with the quicksand since he did not detect the genjutsu at all and using the opportunity I quickly put a knife behind his neck causing him to forfeit._

 _I guessed the Itachi of this time was not as strong as the Itachi in my other life because doing the ninjutsu fight he did not know as much jutsus as the Itachi in my other life, I guessed he was not on missions so he coud not copy any jutsus with his sharigan._

 _I deflected all his fire jutsus with my sakura shield no jutsu, then I used sakura hailstorm no jutsu which gave him a few scratches. He then used the mudslide no jutsu which caused the ground to slowly turn to mud forcing me to use sakura angel no jutsu which caused wings made out of chakra enforced sakura leaves to sprout from my back giving me the ability to fly causing several gasps to come from the audience that was quickly getting larger._

 _Itachi, because of the mudslide, then used a fire jutsu mixed with a wind jutsu to make the mud harden and finally turn back to dry ground. I then used the jutsu 'sakura entrapment no jutsu' which caused millions of chakra enhanced sakura leaves to gather around Itachi, eventually sticking together causing a dome of sakura leaves around it then sakura tree roots covered the dome just for extra protection in case he managed to get out of the sakura leaves dome that was as hard as steel which caused him to forfeit again._

 _Finally the taijutsu portion came, Itachi got out his katana and got into the Uchiha clan taijutsu stance while I got into the cherry blossom stance, bringing my two katanas. We started fighting head on causing sparks to fly as our two katanas clashed._

 _Eventually, seeing I was getting the advantage, Itachi switched to pure taijutsu which I also did. When i saw that he was getting the advantage, I jumped and gathered chakra into my hands getting ready to punch the ground causing looks of confusion from the audience since they did not know that I had monstrous strength._

 _As I punched the ground, earthquakes were caused all over Konoha attracting the anbu, trees inside the training ground fell, a gigantic crater was formed and the people in the audience had to add chakra to their feet so they would not fall._

 _Itachi paused and looked at me in horror which I used to my advantage, so with my speed, I appeared in front of him and flicked him in the forehead causing him to fly back and hit a wall, making him unconscious._

 _Fugaku then said I was the winner before going to call the medics which I stopped, telling him I could do it making him more shocked. With that said, I headed toward Itachi, healed him and gave him some of my chakra causing him to regain consciousness._

 _Then Itachi's family and I departed from the crowd heading toward their house where my judgement on how I did on the match awaits. Although i hope i did well in their eyes..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

 **Hey guys, sorry I have not had time to write fanfic with school and everything going on and I'm sorry for all my fans. Here is chapter 6, I hope you like it!** **J** **.**

Chapter 5: I created an animal!

 __ _Last time on Sakura: stronger than the strong_

 _Fugaku then said I was the winner before going to call the medics which I stopped, telling him I could do it making him more shocked. With that said, I headed toward Itachi, healed him and gave him some of my chakra causing him to regain consciousness._

 _Then Itachi's family and I departed from the crowd heading toward their house where my judgement on how I did on the match awaits._

 _Now Sakura's POV_

Itachi and I were put on the same genin team of course but there was no third member since me and Itachi are both the youngest and the hokage thought that we didn't need one. Our sensei was Fugaku san, Itachi's father and we did a lot of D-ranked missions, 100 in all since Itachi and I knew how to make shadow clones, 25 C-ranked missions and 1 A-ranked mission which was an assassination mission and was fairly simple, it was just that the guy who we were mean to kill was really rich which increased the rank.

Our team was rumored to be the best genin team in all of Konoha which was a lot considering that there were a lot of genin teams because of the war.

Individually we all grew, we helped Fugaku-san create some jutsu, and Itachi learned a lot of jutsu with his sharigan and tried to create his own jutsu. Although the look of my teammates face when I told them that all of my jutsu which were a lot, I created them myself and they were all flower, hair, or sakura based although I planned to extend it to ice, cloud, and lava.

We had a vacation for all the hard work we were doing and I was experimenting with chakra and leaves because I wanted to create leaf and flower insects that lived in my body just like the aburame clan since I always admired them.

I went to the library and searched on a few jutsu and came upon a life exchange jutsu so I used it on an ant to the leaf. The results were amazing, the leaf started folding itself to the shape of an ant with wings and the legs were like sticks while the body and the antennas were made out of leaf with the wings. I did it to a flower next with an ant and it produced the same results with the leaf except that the flower was female and the leaf was male. I decided to name them Leants (Leaf and ants).

I later went to the library to find out how to add the insect to your body like the aburame clan and I found some interesting facts "The aburame clan puts the insects into their body by drilling small holes into themselves which are hardly noticeable and let the insect into their body to feed on their chakra system, it takes a few days for the insect to adjust to their new home and to make a hive. The insect may change based on the persons chakra."

 _2 weeks later_

After I read that I created the holes and let the insects inside my body, at first I felt weird like if there was something moving through my body which there was and then I started to feel dizzy which caused me to faint. I woke up in my room the next day and for the 2 weeks I have felt weaker with the insects constantly draining my chakra but today I felt okay so I thought things were back to normal and was about to fall asleep in my room when I was proven wrong when this happened.

(Entering weird mode!)

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Girl" Someone said_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who is that?" I said looking around, ready for an attack._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am the queen of the insects inside of you and we have agreed to be called treants" the queen said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh! okay, so how is it in there are you okay" I asked, hoping that things were okay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes things are going fine, we have started to build our hive and new young ones are being born although your chakra has started to change how we look and we now have your knowledge but it is fine, we are now stronger and can even fly!" The queen said happily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, my name is sakura and if you need help just um?" I replied thinking of a way for us to talk._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are now bonded, so all you have to do is think about what you want to say and I will receive your message" The queen said_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay I will" I said_**

 ** _"_** ** _I suggest that you started experimenting with the little ones cause that will cause them to evolve" The queen added._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay thanks, bye" I said quickly, excited at all the types of treants I could make._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bye!" The queen replied before cutting off the connection._**

 ** _(Exiting weird mode)_**

Before I experimented with my treants I examined it first, they had good big wings for flying, the natural ones were green and could camouflage with trees and the forests surrounding Konoha, they were small and fast which was good for stealth. A strong shell and a sting that stored poison

Using the best of my holiday I experimented on most of the bugs. First I created the Water Treants which were blue and had long legs for swimming and were water proof. Then the fire treants, they were red with and could withstand heat plus they were fireproof Next came the Ice treants, they were light blue, had a thick coat for cool temperatures and could thaw through ice. After that came the Earth treants, they were brown and could camouflage with mud and the ground, they did not have wings and had strong legs for digging and could hide underground with their thick shells. The flight treants, they were green like the normal ones but they had big strong wings with weak legs, they were good for stealth and for information gathering. The poison treants were purple and had poison in their stingers and in their bites, they were filled with different types of poisons with most of them deadly which was good for assassination. Those were the treants that I invented during the 2 weeks' vacation, feeling tired and sleepy since I spent most of the time creating treants, I went to bed dreading the hard day of training that will come tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura: stronger than the strong**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I AM JUST WRITING A FANFIC. THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL STORY.**

 **Hey guys, sorry I have not had time to write fanfic with school and everything going on and I'm sorry for all my fans. Here is chapter 7, I hope you like it!** **J** **.**

Chapter 6: I meet God (literally!)

 __ _Last time on Sakura: stronger than the strong_

 _Using the best of my holiday I experimented on most of the bugs. First I created the Water Leants which were blue and had long legs for swimming and were water proof. Then the fire Leants, they were red with and could withstand heat plus they were fireproof Next came the Ice Leants, they were light blue, had a thick coat for cool temperatures and could thaw through ice. After that came the Earth Leants, they were brown and could camouflage with mud and the ground, they did not have wings and had strong legs for digging and could hide underground with their thick shells. The flight Leants, they were green like the normal ones but they had big strong wings with weak legs, they were good for stealth and for information gathering. The poison Leants were purple and had poison in their stingers and in their bites, they were filled with different types of poisons with most of them deadly which was good for assassination. Those were the Leants that I invented during the 2 weeks' vacation, feeling tired and sleepy since I spent most of the time creating Leants, I went to bed dreading the hard day of training that will come tomorrow._

 **Now Sakura POV**

A lot has happened after creating the Leants, I created more jutsu like the …invisible blades no jutsu… a jutsu that send invisible sakura patterns at a target that are as sharp and strong as katanas, the jutsu is one of the juts that I can cast in my mind so the opponent will never see it coming.

My team has progressed so far, me and Itachi are going to the participate in the chunin exams next month so Fugaku gave us a 1 month break to train. I also still think I need more training even though I'm like Tsunde with chakra control, hokage level with over 100 jutsu, even faster than the fourth hokage's special jutsu and can knock down a mountain with a punch but I know that I'll meet opponents that are much stronger.

So how I was in the situation that all started things I was in my mind trying to see if I could do something about my pink chakra to make it seem special and different so I tampered with it and found out I could change its color so I chose white but after that I got so weak, I fell unconscious.

I woke up In a plain white room, so bright my eyes had to try and adjust to see the blank room, there was nothing there.

 **(weird moment)**

 **"** **Hello!" I called**

 **"** **Hello Sakura" a voice boomed, echoing all around me**

 **"** **Who's there, come out, I know jutsu!" I shouted scared and cautious**

 **"** **Hahaha! Silly little girl, I am God also known as Kami, I appeared to you as Kami so I would not freak you out, I am not a man so I have no form which is why you can't hear me!"**

 **"** **Wait God is KAMI!" I wondered in my head**

 **As if reading my mind he replied "Yes we are the same thing, I don't know why you humans believe in and worship all other gods when you don't realise that there is just one, me!"**

 **"** **Well, no mean to be rude but umm Oh God why am I here?" I asked.**

 **"** **You are here because I have a few things to tell you, beware it may come as a shock to you" God explained**

 **"** **I'm ready, I can take anything" I replied, looking serious which probably looked funny n my child body.**

 **"** **Okay, I was the one who brought you back in time cause there is a great evil rising, greater than the Akatsuki or even Pain. There are creatures called black angels which are evil angels and they are planning of ruling the Earth which I obviously cannot allow! I brought you back in time because only one with a pure heart.." He paused, and then looked at me before continuing "You, Only you can stop them, I will give you some time to think about it but I need you to tell me if you can or can't, I need to know if I made the right decision or not" He explained.**

 **I thought I about it for like a minute.**

 **Before saying "I CAN DO IT, I WILL STOP THEM, I PROMISE YOU, YOU DIDN'T MAKE THE WRONG DECISION" I said, puffing out my chest a little looking like a soldier which I assume would look quite funny from another person's point of view" I said before feeling a warm feeling which told me he was probably smiling if I could see him.**

 **"** **Okay then, when we are done with this conversation you will wake up in your world, in your room and you will have angelic powers which gives you wings and you can create your own tailed beast to aid you plus you can control every single element" He paused when he saw the look of aww on my face and was like " Whaaat I am God am I not? And don't worry if you can't control your powers, I will give you a scroll that will tell you what you need to do. Here's a tip, the black angels are really strong and you won't find one until you go to the chunin exams. To help you I will give you a holy spirit to help you , train and guide you in the way of an angel and in battles against tough black angels he will give you special abilities that you will learn to control in his training"**

 **And then before I could say anything, a white wave came upon me and entered me, that was the last thing I saw before I heard a snap and I fell unconscious.**

 **END WEIRD MOMENT**

I woke up the next day and found myself lying in my bed, thinking it was a joke when I heard a voice in my head

" **I AM THE HOLY SPIRIT AND IT IS MY JOB TO TRAIN YOU, I HOPE YOU ARE READY, I AM ALWAYS HERE SO YOU CAN TALK TO ME WHENEVER YOU WANT" he said**

So it wasn't all a dream I wondered, I was going to ask more questions until Itachi barged in giving me some important news.

 **END OF CHAPTER-**

 **WHAT IMPORTANT NEWS DOES ITACHI HAVE TO TELL SAKURA, FIND OUT IN TH NEXT CHAPTER**

 **PLS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PLS FOLLOW ME AND FAVORITE ME**

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS, CHECK OUT MY BLOG, MY TUMBLR and MY GOOGLE+:**

 **BLOG: . /**

 **TUMBLR:**

 **GOOGLE + = Wellington Icon**

 **EMAIL = wellingtonowls** **in case you have anything you'll like to talk about**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 - ANGELIC TAILED BEAST

After speaking with Kami, I decided that the most important task to do was create my own tailed beast and so for that reason, I read the scroll Kami gave me on how to create a tailed beast.

 _Sakura_

 _On the other side of this paper is a magical drawing board, you think of the way you want your tailed beast to look, then you assign it's number of tails, it's affinity, it's special attributes, the color of its chakra and the creatures you want it to resemble and whatnot. When you see the creature appear on the drawing board, tear out the paper and let me do the rest._

 _Have fun, I'm counting on you-Kami_

I was so surprised that Kami used the word 'whatnot' but then I guess he created it.

After I read the scroll, I set to work, I turned the back of the scroll and saw the magical drawing board and I started to think.

I imagined the tailed beast having an angelic face with long hair, it should be a female and have the figure of a slender woman like me; her legs should be furry and take a wolf's leg shape; her arms should be like a humans with sharp blood red nails; she should have a bear tail which is in a circular shape; her upper body should resemble a monkeys, she should have fox ears and most importantly she should have beautiful golden angel/Eagle wings.

I thought the tailed beast should have an infinity number of tails, which is why it has a circular tail and the tailed beast can call upon any number of tails. The tailed beast should have all affinities (like water, air, earth, fire, lightning, steel, lava, Ice, darkness and light)and should have a special fan that she can channel all her affinities to. Her color of chakra should be pink and she should be loyal to only Sakura.

The tailed beast should have good personalities and should be beautiful, the rest Sakura let take their own path to see how things could turn out.

When Sakura was done thinking, she gasped at the creature that appeared on the magical drawing board, the tailed beast was beautiful. Sakura tore out the page from the magical drawing board and in a flash of very bright light ( so bright, Sakura had to shield her eyes), there stood the tailed beast staring at her with bright pink eyes.

 **Authors note:**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE since I received so much support from this book, I decided to continue updating it.**

 **Contact details:**

 **Email-**

 **Wattpad- Wellington Icon**


End file.
